


Revelation

by Aleeva



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleeva/pseuds/Aleeva
Summary: Dorian was intrigued with the doctor from the start. If he knows Victor's secret why shouldn't he tell his?





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First accept my apologies for any error, I am Hungarian. I did not write for a long time, I am easing myself back into it ^^
> 
> Hope all of you will like this short story, leave me a comment if you do! :)

Dorian stood in the blood that poured out of the body laying on the ground. Her white dress was soaked with the red liquid, blond hair turned to crimson. He looked up at the figure standing in front of him, the hand that held the gun slightly shaked.

“Who would have tought you can be such a ruthless creature, doctor.” said Dorian as he stepped closer to his guest. “First you cheat Death, now you play God.” 

Dorian saw as the young doctor turned his eyes and for a minute he could see the anger boiling inside Victor's body, blue orbs burning with rage over Lili's betrayal. He shot the girl, yes, but Dorian wasn't prepared for the momentary pain that came after the bullet pierced him through. He could see how the doctor's eyes wildened when he realised, Dorian will not fall to the floor and die as he expected, instead Mr. Gray smirked at him and mockingly shaked his shoulders.

“What is going to happen now, Dr. Frankenstain? Are you going to shoot me again?” Dorian kept his smirk firm on his face. He surely did enjoy the picture of the gaping doctor as he stood in front of him. “You know Victor, I may call you Victor after this incident right, even God does not have the power to kill the Devil, if he could the balance which we live in would be overthrown.”

He stepped closer to the doctor keeping an eye on the blood which was running freely between the tiles under his shoes, the sight was intriguing, but he would rather avoid having the liquir inside the footwear.

Dorian slowly got closer and with each step Victor got more anxious, but for his credit he stood his ground. For Dorian he looked like a scared little mouse that was watching the cat closing in on him. Even the doctor's hand witch held the gun started to shake for a moment, but he stedied it as fast as he could.

After a few more steps Dorian stood behind Victor, he was so close the other could feel his breath on his neck, the heet his body emitted. The doctor wanted to turn around, but after he thought the situation over he decided that facing away was the best option. He really doesn't want to be face to face with the young man if they going to be only inches away. 

While Victor was recovering from the earlier shock and considering his chances, Dorian leaned closer and buried his head into the crook of Victor's neck. He drew in a deep breath, kindness, love, drugs, death.

The fear completely dissappeared from Victor at that moment, in its place was curiosity and strangely temptation. He lovered his arm which was still held up with the gun in it, and as his curiosity won over him, he turned around. As he expected earlier he came eye to eye with Dorian who was looking at his lips while licking his own. The taller man started to lean closer to the doctor, but before their lips could have met Victor spoke up low “Who are you really, Mr. Gray?”

“Man on a painting.”


End file.
